Revelation
by AmyVS7
Summary: The two team mates return, with a surprise or two.


**Hustle fic:**

**Pairing: Danny/Stacie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Spoilers: Series 8 – finale episode.**

**Summary:** The two team mates return, with a surprise or two. Can you guess who?

If you've seen the final episode of Hustle, you will know who i'm referring to :) Hope you enjoy! :D

**Revelation**

"So where's Danny?" Ash inquired.

"Last I heard he was heading to Vegas, apparently he had a plan, something to do with a cocktail waitress" Stacie grinned, the rest of them laughing.

...

"The great eight!" Albert said proudly.

"Well actually we are going to have to add one more to that" Stacie said, looking happily at Danny who also grinned, locking eyes with her.

"Why who else have you got in mind?" Mickey wondered "Did you meet someone when you guys were in America?"

Danny was about to interrupt but Mickey saw the boyish grin on his face and stopped him in his tracks "And no not the cocktail waitress!"

Everyone else laughed.

Danny laughed too "No not her..." he pondered for a moment "Although she would've been gre.." but he was abruptly stopped by Stacie playfully hitting his arm.

"Alright, alright!" Danny chuckled before he stood away from the bar, everyone turning to face him "There's something you guys need to know...see the thing is...there's a reason why we came back, we were hoping to find you here because there's something very important to tell you."

"Oh come on Danny spit it out" Ash grinned.

"Hold your horses Ash, I'm getting to it" Danny motioned for Stacie to join him, which she did.

"Well...i'm just gunna come out and say it" he put his arm around Stacie's waist "Me and Stacie, a few months ago, we got married."

"What?" said Mickey, Albert and Ash in unison.

"You're winding us up!" Ash said, looking gobsmacked.

"Nope, for once we're not" Stacie grinned and showed her left hand, her sparking engagement ring was glittering away and both of them were wearing their wedding bands.

"Wait so hang on, you two are married?" Mickey could not get his head around this "When did this all happen?"

"Well when we stayed in America and you guys came back, we just grew a lot closer; we were with eachother all the time, since we didn't know anyone else out there for quite a while. We got into a bit of bother a few times, one scam went wrong and Danny almost got himself killed – it was that that made me realise my feelings" Stacie smiled as she looked at Danny who took her hand, his turn to speak "We love eachother guys, and we really did get married...we promise, we're not messing with you."

The rest of them were looking at the two of them, happy smiles were spread across their faces.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day" Ash grinned "But I'm so happy for you both, congratulations" he came over and hugged them both.

"Yeah congratulations!" Sean was all too delighted as was Emma and the rest of them.

"This definitely causes for more champagne before we go!" Mickey proudly motioned for another bottle, which Eddie put on the bar much to the cheers of the team, besides Stacey who spoke up "Uh no wait guys, that's the other thing, I shouldn't really be drinking on account that I'm pregnant."

Everyone's eyes widened.

Emma gave a girlish squeal "Oh my god that's amazing, congratulations!" she instantly went up to hug them, whilst the guys were more dumbstruck.

"You're...you're..." Mickey couldn't help but laugh "Seriously?"

"Yeah" Danny beamed "Our little baby Blue."

"So it's a boy then?" Sean jumped in with a smile.

Danny chuckled "No it's my surname" he looked lovingly at Stacie "We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet do we love?"

Stacey shook her head "No, it's too early for that; I'm only just three months gone."

Everyone was grinning at eachother.

"I still can't believe this, you two married and expecting a baby" Eddie chuckled, as he passed Stacey a champagne flute filled with orange juice, "You're like a proper little family now."

Danny beamed as he gave Stacie a peck on the cheek.

...

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)_

xx


End file.
